Jay Wheelock
Kamen Rider Dragonborg is one of the characters of Kamen Rider Beetleborg. Jay Wheelock Fictional character biography He is a new & inexperienced Rider, lacking the knowledge about Worms. He is not a member of ZECT & is often a target of their attacks because of this. He also acts rather impulsively. Jay does not wish to be a Rider. He only transforms in order to protect himself, Lillia, or women. When Lillia is kidnapped by Van Lister (the third Kamen Rider Hornix), Jay goes to all lengths trying to save her. He was blackmailed into fighting Beetleborg, & became the first Rider who managed to deal some trouble to Beetleborg. He eventually is helped by Drew, Roland, Heather, & Acacia. During his quest to save Lillia, he meets a woman whom he later discovers is Lillia's mother. Jay meets the woman to return Lillia Brambani (the girl's real name) to her mother Chantal, but was interrupted by the Viella Worm, the same Worm that attacked Chantal & Lillia, causing the amnesia. Jay protects the mother & daughter, but was separated from Lillia during the commotion. Jay defeats the Viella Worm, but only before Lillia regains her memories, completely treating Jay as a stranger. He leaves for an unknown destination after the Lillia incident, & after a long absence, returns in Episode 15. Dragonborg, along with Van as Kamen Rider Hornix, was the first Rider to utilize the full body Put On system. They both performed this to try & defeat the Uca Worm, but she still defeated them. It is revealed that he is suspected of creating a bomb threat on a rival make-up artist & is being pursued by the police. In addition, there are multiple clones of him running around the city. A Worm imitating Jay fakes its death in human form to convince the other Riders that the real Jay is a Worm. After losing to the other four Riders, Jay lost the Dragonborg Grip. Van made it look like he was returning the Grip to Jay, but the Acarina Worm Amber instead takes the Dragonborg Grip while disguise as Jay & transforms with it. After Beetleborg knocks the Dragonborg Zecter Gun out of the Worm's hand, the Zecter flees, undoing the transformation, & Lillia retrieves the Grip, returning it to the real Jay, who defeats the Worm. With this incident, Dragonborg joins the battle against the Worms & acknowledges Lillia as his partner. The Worm was left-handed while the real Jay was right-handed. Lillia gave the Dragonborg Grip to Drew during episode 20. At first, Drew thought that Jay had given up the Dragonborg Grip without a fight, but Lillia reveals that she took it without permission. If "the man who walks the path of heaven" says it must be done, then it must be done. Drew then uses the grip to call upon the Dragonborg Zecter, catching it with one finger. After Drew released the Zecters he had once collected, Jay returns after a long absence & meets Rena Ayers after her memory was erased by Drew due to the Hyper Sting attack. He meets Rena several times, & they seemingly fall in love, with Jay helping her all the time. Even after remembering that Rena was a Worm, he says that the Rena currently is not a Worm, but a changed person. His fury driving him, he brings out his reacquired Dragonborg Grip & assaults Drew, only to be disturbed from their fight when another Worm attacks Rena. Although Jay strives to protect Rena from the Riders & Worms after her, he ultimately fails after saving her from Kamen Riders Puncherborg & Kickerborg. Their extended battle triggered Rena's Worm memories once again, returning her to the evil creature she once was. Her human half fights for control however, & so she injures Jay but heals him back all the same. Jay, having a kind heart, asked what was her dream when she was a human, hoping to make it come true. He knows Rena is a Worm, but decides to protect her all the same, saying that she isn't pure evil. Working together, Jay manages to get Rena to perform on stage, making her dream of holding a concert come true, albeit not having an audience. Rena then tells Jay, after all this is over, he needs to make the right choice & destroy her, for she can no longer live as a human without endangering others. Jay, faced with a tough decision, makes a heart-paining choice & destroys Uca Worm by shooting a Clocked Up Rider Shooting at her, sending her to a regular speed Rider Shooting that he fired earlier. He held her in his hands as she died, once again with a human heart. Dragonborg makes a brief appearance in episode 29, fighting the massive onslaught of Worms that have begun to appear all over the city. Jay makes one final appearance in the epilogue, & although no longer a Rider, he is still the same outgoing person he always was. Jay continues to travel with Lillia. Kamen Rider Dragonborg Masked *'Height': 191cm *'Weight': 125kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 23m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.4s Dragonborg's Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a nymph that has very little offensive capabilities. This is the default form until Jay pulls a trigger on the end of the Dragonborg Zecter, initiating the Cast Off command. Dragonborg's Masked Form also has significant underwater capabilities. Rider *'Rider Height': 189cm *'Rider Weight': 91kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.5s Dragonborg's Rider Form is the sleeker, faster, & more offensive form of Dragonborg that morely resembles the dragonfly motif. In this form, Dragonborg has access to the Clock Up command which allows Dragonborg to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By folding back the wings on the Dragonborg Zecter (the top halves forming a "scope" that can be used for targeting), Dragonborg activates the Rider Shooting attack. Equipment *'Dragonborg Zecter' **'Device Type': Dragonborg Grip ('Transformation' Gun) **'Animal': Dragonfly **'Color': Sky Blue **'Cast Off System': Pulling the trigger on the Dragonborg Grip after pulling the Dragonborg Zecter's tail throttle. **'Cast Off Announcement: "CHANGE DRAGONFLY!!!" ' **'Clock Up System': Slip fingers along the Trace Switches on the ZECT Buckle. **'Primary Finisher: RIDER SHOOTING' - Dragonborg folds up the Dragonborg Zecter's wings into its scope mode, & targets his enemy. Once the target is locked, Dragonborg pulls the throttle, beginning the power charge. Once the charge is complete, a large power shot can be fired; packs enough force to obliterate the Worm. In a special occasion, the Rider Shooting's projectile was deflected like a soccer ball off of Beetleborg's Rider Kick in Episode 11. *'Dragonborg Grip (Transformation Gun)': Dragonborg's transformation device also acts as his primary weapon, able to create a seemingly infinite amount of metal bullets for its disposal. The weapon is also affected by Clock Up, meaning, all bullets shot from the Dragonborg Grip by "Clocked-Up" Dragonborg are significantly faster than regular bullets. *'ZECT Mizer': A newer standard-issue weapon developed by ZECT. When the Mizer's four barrels are opened, the Mizer Bombers (shaped after the respective Rider's Zecter) are loaded & can be used to distract multiple targets or attack a molten Worm. Dragonborg is among the few Riders to have actually used the ZECT Mizer. Vehicle *'Machine Zectron': Standard-issue bikes for each Rider; mass-produced by ZECT. Zectron Pinch is the standard weapon equipped to the bike. It launches a molecular shock forward, ridding any obstacles ahead. Each Rider has its respective symbol located on the windshield of the bike. Dragonborg first used Rider Shooting to kill Albinoworm while sitting on his Machine Zectron. Notes *His design is similar to that of his namesake from Beetleborgs Metallix. See Also *Daisuke Kazama - Kamen Rider Kabuto counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Beetleborg Riders Category:Antiheroes